Unexpected rendezvous
by Bee Masen-Cullen
Summary: ONE-SHOT   Ana foge de casa sorrateiramente para ver seus ídolos que chegam em sua cidade. Só não contava com algo muito melhor do que apenas uma "espiadela". Ana/Robert
1. Nota da autora

**NOTA INICIAL:**

_Olá, minhas flores.  
Bom, "__**Unexpected rendezvous**__" é uma breve história que ficou me incomodando por esses dias, pedindo pra ser escrita. Ela conta a história de uma fã brasileira que resolve se arriscar para encontrar seus ídolos de Crepúsculo que vêm ao Brasil gravar algumas cenas. É em comemoração às gravações que de fato ocorreram aqui no Rio, e também uma forma minha de colocar minha frustração pra fora por não ter podido ir vê-los. __=/__soon__._

Espero que gostem, foi feita com muito carinho.

I'll see you

___**P.S.:** Essa One-shot foi feita no dia 11.11.2010._


	2. Capítulo único: parte I

**UM**

**- Ana - **

"_Pai, estou na casa da Paulinha."_

Parecia o suficiente o que estava escrito no pequeno papel que Ana colocara na mesa da cozinha naquele dia. Combinara com sua melhor amiga, Paula, para que esta encobrisse sua aventura. Seus ídolos estavam na cidade, e ela não iria perder a chance de vê-los por nada.

Suspirou e olhou para a pequena carteira que continha suas economias de anos. Talvez o que estava prestes a fazer fosse loucura, mas só iria saber se tentasse; e ela adiara muitos sonhos antes. Não se acovardaria agora.

Colocou seu dinheiro – fruto de férias e férias de trabalho duro – em sua bolsinha e apanhou o violão.

- Nunca deixe o medo de jogar impedir que você jogue. – disse ela e saiu de casa rumo ao que considerava inalcançável tempos atrás.

O hotel era lindo, ela concluíra assim que colocara os pés no saguão. Ao longe, uma bela recepcionista aguardava para atendê-la. "_Ainda há tempo de desistir_," uma voz disse em sua cabeça; talvez fosse a razão,aquela que tirava sempre a graça de tudo. Ana, porém foi enfática em sua resposta: "_Não!_", sua cabeça disse em réplica. Adentrou o lobby em passos decididos.

- Em que posso ajudá-la? – uma recepcionista com ar altivo lhe perguntara.

Ana tremeu. Agora não tinha volta.

- Quero um quarto, por favor. – disse com a voz pequena de alguém muito nervoso.

A recepcionista hesitou, talvez pela menina a sua frente ser tão jovem. Mas não era paga pra pensar, e sim para agir. Fez o que lhe foi ordenado e entregou as chaves para a mocinha que pareceu por um momento relutante em lhe entregar o dinheiro.

Ana então subiu as escadas e abriu com assombro a grande porta de seu quarto. Apesar de simples, a seu ver parecia um luxuoso alojamento. Entrou com os passos vacilantes de alguém deslumbrado, mal acreditando no que lhe acontecia. Balançou a carteira fazendo careta, mas ao mesmo tempo constatando que o vazio nela e em sua conta valia realmente à pena.

-** Robert** -

_- Bella, eu a amo. Você é minha razão... _Merda! – ele andava de um lado pro outro do saguão do aeroporto, tentando gravar as falas que seriam necessárias mais tarde. Nada entrava em sua cabeça. Ao seu lado, sua namorada e companheira de trabalho ouvia músicas tranqüilamente; ele não entendia como ela podia ficar tão calma.

Balançou a cabeça em desânimo e não teve tempo de pensar sequer em uma resposta mental, pois seu vôo para o Brasil fora anunciado e deveria embarcar. Mais uma viagem; mais um hotel; mais fãs; mais Edward.

Não agüentava mais interpretar o papel do vampiro, embora reconhecesse que sua fama provinha disso. Suspirou. Sentou-se na poltrona. Fechou os olhos.

O país era simpático, porém pouco urbanizado em algumas partes. No trajeto do aeroporto para o hotel, não lhe escaparam dos olhos as construções nas encostas e picos dos morros que contrastavam com o panorama urbano.

O hotel era luxuoso, como esperava. Só queria instalar-se logo para terminar de memorizar suas falas. Estava bem quente.

Mesmo que a imprensa já pensasse em ambos – ele e Kristen – como um casal, os dois eram muito discretos para assumir a relação publicamente. Dessa forma, foram providenciados dois quartos, um ao lado do outro no andar fechado para uso deles.

No meio da noite, poderiam se encontrar se quisessem.

- Te vejo mais tarde, Rob. – Kris disse, lhe dando um beijo e entrando no quarto.

Ele sorriu e entrou em seu solitário alojamento. Deveria voltar ao trabalho.


	3. Capítulo único: parte II

**DOIS**

- **Ana** -

Ana estava ainda sentada em sua cama bem arrumada; sua índole simples não lhe permitia, por mais que quisesse, desfazer aquela obra de arte por nada. Olhou ao redor e pulou quando seu telefone tocou.

- Alô? – ela disse em um sussurro, como se estivesse fazendo algo errado.

_- Aninha!_ – Paula, sua amiga, guinchou e parecia aflita.

Ana franziu o cenho.

- O que foi?

Silêncio procedeu a sua pergunta, e ela decidiu que não era um bom sinal. Tentou mais uma vez.

- Paula, o que foi?

_- Seu pai ligou pra cá pra casa e eu juro que... Ele... _

- Meu pai ligou? O que? – a voz de Ana tremeu.

Um suspiro do outro lado da linha se fez ouvir, e Ana ficou ainda mais preocupada.

_- Seu... Seu pai ligou pra cá e pediu pra falar com você, Aninha me desculpe, eu não estava em casa. Minha mãe atendeu e disse que você nunca esteve aqui. Seu pai perguntou onde poderia estar e ela disse que não sabia... Oh, meu Deus, ele ficou tão zangado... Ana? Ainda está aí? _

Ana estava agora pregada no chão.

- Eu... eu... não sei o que dizer,de verdade. Não tenho como voltar atrás, já estou instalada... Não posso... – ela torceu as mãos nervosamente.

_- Eu sei, Aninha. Vou tentar falar com a minha mãe pra que ela converse com ele e desminta o que disse antes, sei lá... Só... Só se cuide, por favor. Eu farei todo o possível pra que ele não vá à polícia. _

- Tudo bem. Obrigada, Paulinha. Beijo.

_- Beijo._

"_Estou perdida,_" foi a primeira coisa em que Ana pensou. Como iria permanecer perto de seus atores favoritos se seu pai acionasse a polícia para que corresse atrás dela? O que faria? Sem mais saber o que fazer e com o coração apertado nas mãos, Ana pegou aquele que podia falar por ela – seu violão – e saiu do quarto em direção a lugar nenhum.

- **Robert** -

_- __Charlie, percebo que estou tratando disso da forma errada. Por tradição, eu devia lhe pedir primeiro. Não é minha intenção desrespeitá-lo, mas uma vez que Bella já disse sim e eu não quero diminuir sua decisão a esse respeito... em vez de lhe pedir a mão dela, estou lhe pedindo sua bênção... Nós vamos nos casar, Charlie, eu a amo mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo... _O que vem depois? Merda!

Ele andava de um lado pro outro, um lápis na mão e papéis aleatórios espalhados pelo dormitório. Estava muito nervoso, e mais uma vez, nada do que lia penetrava a fundo em seu coração, o que resultava em uma interpretação medíocre. E ele não queria ser um ator medíocre. Bufou e sentou-se na beira da cama.

- Preciso me concentrar, preciso me concentrar... – repetia esse estranho mantra baixinho, como se assim pudesse despertar seu entendimento pro texto.

Apertou com força sua têmpora e suspirou. O que estaria fazendo Kristen? Ouvindo músicas? Jogando jogos de tabuleiro? Suspirou mais uma vez; não era hora de pensar nessas coisas. Tinha de ser profissional.

"_Vamos continuar_," pensou se levantando de chofre. O maço de papéis que lhe fora dado antes do embarque uma bagunça em suas mãos brancas.

_- Nós vamos nos casar, Charlie, eu a amo mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo mais do que minha própria vida, e... por um milagre... ela me ama da mesma forma... Você... _Ótimo! O papel está rasgado nessa parte.

Perdendo a paciência por completo, Robert arremessou seu texto com força do lado extremo ao seu; a bolinha quase fora pela janela, mas acabou jazendo no cantinho embaixo dela. Andando com uma rapidez quase vampiresca, ele correu até seu casaco largo e irrompeu pela porta. Precisava de ar.


	4. Capítulo único: parte III

**TRÊS**

Sentada no cantinho da varanda de seu andar vazio, Ana chorava a possibilidade de não poder ver, mesmo que de relance seus ídolos. Conformada com a possibilidade de seu pai estragar seus planos, ela tentava aproveitar seus poucos momentos com os pés no mesmo local que eles. Seu celular continha inúmeras chamadas de seu pai, que ela ignorava. Pensava estar um pouco insana por ter finalmente se arriscado, mas a essa altura não se importava. A única coisa que queria era expulsar aquele sentimento de impotência que jazia em seu pequeno coração; pela primeira vez na vida queria realmente jogar com os dados, dar a cara à tapa. Fungando, pegou seu violão e começou a dedilhar uma música que sempre achara que parecia com ela.

"_Eu fico quieta, quase não peço nada,_

_E quando é sobre mim, eu fico calada_

_Todo mundo quer saber da minha história_

_Dizem que tô sempre tão desligada..."_

Apertou um pouco o violão contra seu corpo, pois sabia que o que cantava naquele momento era parte do que era. Era como se as palavras da música tivessem sido feitas pra ela.

"_Todos estão prontos pra me socorrer,_

_E pedem que eu tome muito cuidado_

_E me dizem que viver é perigoso,_

_E me pedem que eu não saia de casa..."_

Uma lágrima caiu no fim do segundo verso, os sentimentos aprisionados saindo de seu peito com força. Continuou dedilhando a canção, embora não cantasse mais nada por estar com a voz embargada com o choro, os olhos fechados imaginando se, por algum milagre divino algum de seus ídolos pudesse aparecer em sua frente pra dizer que estava tudo bem. Sorrindo um esgar de pesar, abriu os olhos rapidamente quando escutou passos atrás de si. Voltou-se.

Um rapaz magro e encapuzado estava de pé na entrada da varanda, e não parecia que estava muito tempo ali; não dava pra ver seu semblante que estava encoberto pelo grosso capuz negro. Ana levantou-se de imediato com seu violão em frente a seu pequeno corpo, pronta para pedir desculpas e ir embora. Deveria tê-lo incomodado com o barulho.

- Me desculpe. Eu o incomodei? – ela perguntou sem se aproximar.

O rapaz permaneceu parado no mesmo lugar sem dizer nada, mas sua cabeça pendeu para o lado; ele parecia curioso. Parecia também temeroso de dizer algo.

- Desculpe se fiz barulho. Eu já vou, assim poderá aproveitar a varanda com o silêncio que deve ter. – Ana disse e começou a andar apressadamente pra longe dele.

Quando estava de costas e a alguns metros do limiar do começo da varanda, ouviu uma voz que há muito perdera a esperança e a pretensão de ouvir:

_- I'm sorry. I don't speak Portuguese, so I don't understand anything than you speak. __Please, stay. _**(- Me desculpe. Eu não falo português, então não entendi nada do que você disse. Por favor, fique.)**

Ana tremeu em seus pés quando percebeu que o rapaz encapuzado era um de seus ídolos. Foi engraçada a sensação em seu corpo, pois a voz dele a deixou calma e ao mesmo tempo temerosa. Ela não sentiu vontade de pular e gritar e se jogar em cima dele como dizia que faria pra sua amiga. Ela só queria conversar. Voltou-se devagar e com seu inglês imperfeito, respondeu:

_- Sorry If I speak in Portuguese, but I don't speak English very well. My English is really bad._ – Sorriu um sorriso envergonhado – _Are you Robert Pattinson?_**(- Desculpe se falei em português, mas eu não falo inglês muito bem. Meu inglês é muito ruim. Você é Robert Pattinson?)**

A menção do nome dele fez com que seu corpo enrijecesse, Ana percebeu; seus pés, antes fincados displicentemente no solo começaram a se agitar, quem sabe preparando-se para fugir. Ana falou rapidamente:

_- Please, I don't want annoy you. I promise that I won't do anything to you. I just want to talk to you and to see you. I want be sure that this moment isn't a dream._**(- Por favor,não quero perturbá-lo. Prometo que não farei nada com você. Só quero falar com você e ver você. Quero ter certeza de que esse momento não é um sonho.)**

Robert suspirou ao escutar a declaração da garota, e seus ombros tensos caíram junto com a lufada de ar que o artista soltou. Levantando os braços, o rapaz abaixou o capuz e deixou que os olhos amendoados de Ana constatassem que não estava sonhando. Ela ficou sem palavras.

_- So, don't you say anything?_ – Robert sorriu seu sorriso enviesado ante a expressão abobada da menina. **(- Então,não vai falar nada?)**

_- I-I... I'm so-sorry. __I just... I just don't know what speak. __I'm speechless. I'm sorry… I'm so silly…_ - Ela começou a balbuciar e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. **(- E-Eu... Me desculpe... É que... Eu só não sei o que falar. Estou sem palavras. Me desculpe... Sou tão boba...)**

Robert, que estivera parado até então, logo alcançou a menina, chegando bem perto dela. Falou baixinho e olhando pro chão:

_- I don't guess that you are idiot like you said. You just have a different behave. You're in shock. __Can I suggest one theme for our conversation? _**(- Eu não acho que você é idiota como disse. Você só teve um comportamento diferente. Está em choque. Posso sugerir um tema pra nossa conversa?)**

_- Of course. And I'm still not convinced that you're really here, in the same place as me. _**(- Claro. E eu ainda não estou convencida que está realmente aqui, no mesmo lugar que eu.)**

Mais relaxada, Ana abaixou seu violão e o pousou perto de uma das espreguiçadeiras perto de si, momento em que os olhos verdes de seu ídolo pousaram no instrumento.

_- That music... Were you?_**(- Aquela música... ****Foi você?)**

Ana corou e olhou para o chão. Então ele ouvira mesmo.

_- Yeah, that was me. __Am I so bad like this?_**(- Sim, era eu. Sou tão ruim assim?)**

Robert sorriu e isso intensificou o brilho de seus olhos e as covinhas do rosto.

_- Absolutely not! On the contrary! __You're very good._**(- Absolutamente não! Pelo contrário! Você é muito boa.)**

_- Thank you._ – Ela corou. **(- Obrigada.)**

_- Hey, don't be shy. __Your music is beautiful. Can you play it to me? _**(- Ei,não fique envergonhada. Sua música é linda. Você pode tocá-la pra mim?)**

_- Are you sure? This music has a sad meaning. At least for me._**(- Tem certeza? ****Essa música tem um significado triste. Pelo menos pra mim.)**

_- What do you mean?_ – Ele franziu o cenho em confusão. Quando que estaria tendo esse tipo de conversa com uma fã? **(- Como assim?)**

_- Hum... I don't know. I just... This music is kind of description of what I am. I just... Forget it, please. __I'll play it to you._**(- Hum... Eu não sei. É que... Essa música é uma espécie de descrição do que eu sou. Eu só... Esquece, por favor. Vou tocar pra você.)**

E então, jogando toda a sua timidez pro alto e rogando aos céus pra que não errasse nenhuma cifra, Ana começou a tocar a música que interrompera para seu ídolo. A essa altura, estava sentada no chão, enquanto Pattinson curvara-se na parede para apreciar o som.

_(Brava – "Todo mundo quer cuidar de mim")_

Ao fim, ambos suspiraram, mas por motivos diferentes. Ana, por este momento ter sido de longe o mais perfeito de sua vida; Robert, por ter relaxado de seu trabalho, por ter tido a maravilhosa idéia de ir à varanda daquele hotel e finalmente por ter encontrado uma delicada menina brasileira que o fizera perceber o quanto a vida pode ser simples, como essa canção. Era óbvio que não entendera nada, mas a melodia tocara seu coração enfastiado – já se sentia novo e pronto pra mais um bolo de falas. Sorriu.

_- It's beautiful. Really. I don't understand anything, but the melody is soft… _- Ele divagava com os olhos perdidos. **(- É linda. Sério. Eu não entendi nada,mas a melodia é suave...)**

_- Thank you. I love this music. I'm glad that you like it too._**(- Obrigada. Eu amo essa música. Fico feliz que você goste também.)**

_- I like it. Very much. __Can… Can you tell me what the lyrics mean? _**(- Eu gostei. Muito. Você... Você pode me dizer o que a letra quer dizer?)**

_- Sure. The lyrics tell us a story of a girl that seems hold in a bell jar. __It seems like me_**. ****(- Claro. A letra nos conta a história de uma menina que parece presa em uma redoma de vidro. Como eu.)**

O rosto dele caiu um pouquinho com a explicação dela, mas Ana lhe sorriu, como que assegurando que não havia problema. De repente, Pattinson percebeu que seus problemas não eram de fato tão sufocantes; existiam outras pessoas lidando com suas próprias questões. Sorriu e olhou distraidamente para o relógio. Cinco da tarde. Estava atrasado para a marcação. Franziu o cenho.

_- I'm sorry, but I must leave. I'm late. Nice to meet you._ – Levantou-se e estendeu a mão magra. – _Wait! What's your name?_ – Franziu as sobrancelhas. **(- Desculpe, mas eu tenho de ir. Estou atrasado. Prazer em conhecê-la. Espera! Qual o seu nome?)**

Ana sorriu e não se ofendeu por ele ser tão prático e já estar de saída; estava era muito agradecida por ter ficado perto de seu ídolo.

_- Nice to meet you too. My name is Ana. Good luck with the scenes. _**(- Prazer em conhecê-lo também. Meu nome é Ana. Boa sorte com as cenas.)**

Robert sorriu calorosamente, coisa que nunca fazia. Aproximando-se de Ana, deu-lhe um beijo terno na bochecha e disse baixinho:

_- Thank you very much to stay. Know that you saved my life today. I was lost when I came to you._**(- Muito obrigado por ficar. ****Saiba que salvou minha vida hoje. Eu estava perdido quando vim para você.)**

E tão soturno quanto chegara, ele foi embora da varanda, mais uma vez com o capuz sobre o rosto e as mãos nos bolsos. Ana, que até então estava paralisada de emoção pulou com o toque de seu celular. Olhando o identificador de chamadas, viu que era seu pai. Muito feliz, atendeu.

- Oi, pai. Eu vou pra casa agora.

**FIM.**


	5. Nota da autora II

**NOTA FINAL:**

_Espero realmente que gostem, mas tudo bem se acharem a história estranha. Ela foi totalmente despretensiosa. Foi a minha primeira One-shot. Podem comentar o que acharam, viu?  
_

_Show me the Love!_


End file.
